Our Sweet Night
by Brillia Ciello Everostcha
Summary: AU. Toshiki Kai, presiden kaya raya di suatu perusahaan dunia. Tampan, oke. Milioner, oke. Tapi, setelah 3 minggu menikah, masa' ia belum mendapatkan malam romantis bersama istrinya? Bagaimana usahanya demi mendapatkan malam itu bersama istrinya yang ternyata juga laki-laki? Request By: Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive. Mind to Read and Review, please? XD


Zaman sekarang, _homoseksual_ disah-sahkan saja. Bahkan orang sudah tahu kalau laki-laki dan laki-laki bergandengan tangan sudah bearti mereka itu _gay_. Oke, masalahnya bukan itu, melainkan...

"Huuh," seorang pemuda berparas tampan menghela nafas, bersandar di kursi besarnya dalam ruangan yang luas. Laptop kerja ada, meja kerja ada, pendingin ruangan ada, kaca ruangan ada. Apa lagi kalau bukan ruang kerja. Namun fasilitas mewah itu kelihatannya bukan apa-apa bagi si brunet ini.

Semua pekerjaan sudah dilakukannya dengan sempurna, investasinya dengan presiden Suzugamori pun berjalan lancar-lancar saja, lalu apa? Apa yang membuat pemuda tampan bak pangeran Aladin ini galau gila?

Yah, apalagi kalau bukan... Setelah 3 minggu menikah, ia tidak pernah, -Eh, ralat. Maksudnya tidak bisa 'menyentuh' sang istri tercinta? Cuma hal itu saja, Toshiki Kai sampai stress dibuatnya. Astaga, demi dewi kali, suami macam apa dia? Padahal istrinya itu laki-laki, lho. Alias _homoseksual_. Yang _straight_ saja sudah _aham-ahem_ di malam pertama, masa dia tidak?

* * *

.

.

**Our Sweet Night**

.

**M**ade By © Core Abyss (IllushaCerbeast)

.

**R**equest By: Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive _(1 st. winner at event BOH)_

.

**D**isclaimer: Sampai zaman Tutur Tertular, pun, VG bukan punya saya *kedip-kedip* (Kai: Dasar gila #ngacir)

.

**R**ate: **M** (_for lemon scene_)

.

**G**enre(s): Romance & Humor.

.

**P**airing: KaiChi (Kai Toshiki & Sendou Aichi)

.

**WARNING**(s): Yaoi (Boy x Boy), OOC hyper, SMUT, Lemon, Misstypo, oneshoot, dll.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

Toshiki Kai, siapa yang tidak kenal nama itu? Tuan muda dari _Toshiki Corp_ yang sekarang tengah mendunia. Juga menjabat sebagai presiden dari _Bleash Of Companny_, yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar dalam menyediakan berbagai fasilitas penting di zaman modern ini. Kalau mendengar demikian, kalian bisa membayangkan seberapa milioner dan kayanya Kai.

Brunet coklat ini adalah anak tunggal, jadi wajar saja kedua orang tuanya menanamkan sejuta harapan pada putra semata wayangnya ini dan bangga. Siapa yang tidak bangga, Kai seakan berdiri di puncak dunia dan mengendalikan segalanya. Kalau kalian mau _fangirlan_, kalian telat. Dia sudah memiliki orang yang dicintainya dan telah menikah. Kedua orang tuanya setuju-setuju saja dan tidak keberatan, selama Kai bahagia dan sudah menentukan pasangan hidupnya.

Tapi, yah...  
Itu dia masalahnya. Kalian tahu ia sudah menikah sejak 3 minggu yang lalu. Wow, lumayan, 'kan? Dan istri daripada anak beriris hijau ini adalah lelaki juga. Siapa sangka ternyata orang hebat sepertinya bisa menjadi _gay_ juga. Itu, bukan masalah buat Kai, karena memang sudah banyak _gay_ di dunia ini. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Kalian para _fujoshi _belum bisa _fangirl_an layaknya orang sarap dulu.

Jujur saja, selama 3 minggu Kai menikah dengan istri tercintanya, ia tidak pernah 'menyentuh'nya. Hah, ayolah, kerjakan otak mesum kalian dan pasti tahu apa maksud 'menyentuh' yang diberi tanda kutip khusus itu. Yup, tidur bersama, sih oke. Malam pertama, sih, oke. Tapi tidak ada desahan erotis, tidak ada pakaian yang menganggur di lantai kamar, tidak ada waktu cuti keesokan harinya untuk istirahat setelah 'aktifitas panas' itu.

Yup, tebakan kalian benar. Ia belum pernah melewati 'malam romantis' bersama sang istri tercinta. Tidur biasa saja, paling-paling Kai memeluk tubuh sang istri karena begitu sayang padanya. Tidak lebih. Masalahnya bukan karena Kai tidak nafsu atau berselerah, tapi karena sang istri yang...

Eh, tunggu dulu. Sudah berbicara sejauh ini tapi belum tahu siapa istrinya? Oke, yuk kita lihat siapa yang dipilih Kai menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu.

* * *

...

* * *

"Okaeri, Kai-_kun_," sapa seorang pemuda berambut biru laut yang indah begitu Kai pulang kerja. Si suami tersenyum kecil lalu menutup pintu utama dan menyerahkan tas kerjanya pada sang istri, "...Bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini?" lanjutnya.

"Investasi dengan Ren sukses besar, mungkin aku akan mengadakan _meeting_ besok untuk persetujuannya membangun sebuah rumah sakit di lahan kosong Kotohana," jawab Kai dengan nada datar. Kai gregetan dalam hati, padahal di kantor seharian ia memikirkan nasibnya dengan sang istri, tapi si istri malah mempedulikan pekerjaannya.

"Eh, sungguh? Hebat, Kai-_kun_!" puji sang istri tersenyum manis. Ah, senyuman inilah yang telah meluluhkan hati Kai sejak SMA. Padahal Kai dikenal dengan hati batu, tidak berperasaan, tidak punya selerah bagus, dan lainnya. Tapi semua berubah begitu...

"Apa makan malam hari ini, _honey_?" tanya Kai lalu memeluk sang istri dari belakang. Selesai meletakan tas itu di rak, pemuda yang lebih muda dari Kai 4 tahun itu bersandar nyaman pada pelukan suaminya.

"Ehm, tadi aku belajar masak resep baru dari Misaki-_san_, aku coba masak _Cheese Fondue_. Mu –mungkin tidak terlalu enak karena aku baru pertama kali membuatnya, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya," jawaban sang istri membuat Kai semakin mempererat dekapannya, tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm, kedengarannya menarik." sahut Kai senang mendengar istri tercintanya belajar menu baru lagi. Jujur saja, bagi Kai, masakan sang istri adalah masakan paling enak di lidahnya.

"Hm! Aku akan segera menyiapkannya!" dengan itu si istri berlari pelan menuju dapur. Ah, ini dia salah satu sifat si istri yang disukai Kai. Yaitu begitu lugu dan polos. Naif seperti anak kecil.

"Aku menunggu di meja makan, _honey_." Eits, jangan salah sangka. Nama istrinya bukan _honey_, lho. Itu hanya nama panggilan Kai untuknya. Nama aslinya adalah...

...Aichi. Eh, tidak. Lebih tepatnya Toshiki Aichi. Anak ini memiliki rambut biru sepanjang bahu yang halus dan lembut. Poninya juga cukup panjang sampai tak jarang ada yang mengiranya perempuan. Iris birunya juga sangat indah, cocok menjadi pasangan Kai, begitulah pendapat banyak orang. Sifatnya keibuan, naif, dan polos sekali. Tapi justru itulah nilai plus kenapa Kai begitu mencintai Aichi.

Melepas dasi bewarna hitam yang melilit di kera bajunya, Kai pun langsung duduk di meja makan. Menunggu sang istri tercinta membawakan makan malam yang merupakan resep barunya. Tapi, Kai kembali berpikir ke arah 'sana'. Masa, sih, sudah 3 minggu menikah belum bisa melakukan 'itu' pada Aichi? Tadinya niat melakukan 'itu' dengan cara mendesaknya, tapi Kai membuang pikiran itu ke rawa buaya.

Intinya, ia tidak mau menyakiti Aichi-nya. Bagi Kai, Aichi istri yang sempurna. Masak, bisa. Beres-beres rumah, bisa. Perhatiannya apalagi, semuanya sempurna sejauh mata memandang. Karena itulah Kai sampai sekarang berusaha untuk bersabar. Tapi, tiga minggu, _man_! Itu terlalu lama untuk malam romantis pertama! Karena itu...

"Ini dia!" seru Aichi tersenyum manis sembari membawa makan malamnya. Yah, walaupun terlahir sebagai orang Jepang, tapi terkadang Kai dan Aichi memakan menu orang barat. Termasuk saat ini. _Cheese Fondue_ adalah makanan khas barat yang menu utamanya roti dan keju. Bukan nasi yang biasanya jadi makanan keseharian kita. Kalau punya selerah lebih, bisa menambahkan _karaage_, buah, dan lainnya ke keju selain roti.

"Hm, kelihatannya enak," komentar Kai mulai menyantap makan malamnya. Aichi duduk di depan Kai dengan antusias memandang suaminya, harap-harap kalau reaksi Kai sesuai harapannya.

"Enak, lelehan keju-nya pas sekali." Dengan itu kedua mata Aichi membulat senang, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ehehe, syukurlah kalau kau suka," Astajim, demi monyet memakai _headset_, senyuman itu membuat Kai jadi tidak konsentrasi untuk makan. Kalau ia tidak punya kewarasan, pasti ia sudah menindihnya paksa dan menyerang Aichi pada saat itu juga.

Menu enak malam itu dengan cepat dilahap oleh pemuda sukses satu ini. Bahkan sampai tambah 2 kali karena enaknya. Seperti biasa, sehabis makan Kai pergi ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah itu, kalau tidak mengerjakan kelanjutan proyeknya, paling-paling menonton televisi.

Dengan langkah biasa, Kai membuka pintu kamarnya. Tentu saja orang kaya sepertinya memiliki kamar yang mewah, ranjang _king-size_ yang harganya hampir setara dengan motor model terbaru, wallpaper berukir yang mahalnya bukan main, balkon kamar yang romantis. Kai lagi-lagi memikirkan masalah 'itu', acara ganti pakaiannya pun jadi terhalau pikiran-pikiran soal _–aham ehem-._

Ingin bicara langsung pada Aichi, tapi ia merasa tidak level untuk yang memulai dulu. Ah, dasar _seme tsundere_. Selesai mengganti kemejanya dengan kemeja putih santai, tiba-tiba ponsel berlambang apelnya berbunyi.

_Triling triling!_

Tanpa ekspresi, ia mengambil ponsel mahal yang tadinya tergeletak di ranjang itu, membaca nama yang tertera di layar.

_1 New Message.  
by Taishi Miwa._

Melihat nama bawahan terpercayanya itu tertera, Kai jadi menghela nafas. Miwa itu sebenarnya teman Kai sejak kecil, karena itu diangkatnya menjadi manager. Dan 'masalah'nya kali ini pun diceritakannya pada Miwa, teman terpercayanya. Mungkin pesan masuk kali ini adalah solusi dari Miwa agar ia segera melakukan 'itu' dengan istrinya.

_Heh, aku mengerti masalahmu, kawan. Memang sejak aku mengenalinya denganmu, Aichi itu kelewatan polos. Aku sarankan kau pakai saja obat perangsang, hahaha! Diam-diam kau masukan ke dalam minumannya, aku yakin cara itu sukses besar! Oh, iya, kau tidak perlu mencari jauh-jauh, aku masukan obat itu ke dalam tas kerjamu tadi, tapi bungkusnya diganti menjadi bungkus vitamin agar tidak ada yang curiga. Sukses, ya!_

Tanpa sadar Kai membulat matanya membaca pesan itu. Ternyata otak temannya brengsek juga, cara paling licik. Lakukan atau tidak? Kai jadi bingung, masa tega ia mengendalikan Aichi demi melakukan 'itu'. Apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Tapi kalau tidak...

"Kai-_kun_, sedang apa?" Kai terperanjat kaget begitu tiba-tiba menemukan Aichi berdiri di depannya. Sejak kapan ia masuk ke kamar? Apa jangan-jangan tadi pintunya lupa dikunci? Kai berusaha berkelakuan seperti biasa lalu mematikan layar ponselnya.

"Biasa, bahas proyek baru. Kau sudah mau tidur?" tanya Kai balik mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Aichi menggeleng sembari menarik pergelangan tangan si brunet.

"Aku membuat susu coklat hangat, lho. Temani aku nonton, yuk! Hari ini ada_ liveshow_ grup band kesukaanku," rajuk Aichi dengan nada manja. Tidak melawan, Kai pun mengikuti istrinya menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton bersamanya.

* * *

...

* * *

"Hoaaamm," Aichi menguap lebar, melihat itu tangan Kai langsung menutup mulut istrinya.

"Aichi, kebiasaanmu menguap tanpa menutup mulut masih belum hilang." Tegur Kai dengan halus, lalu memeluk Aichi yang sedikit mengantuk di sampingnya. Acara yang ditonton pun hampir selesai.

"Nggh, gomen... Aku mengantuk sekali," jawab Aichi terkekeh kecil, manis sekali. Kai pun mematikan televisi besarnya begitu tayangan sudah habis sembari mengelus helaian rambut Aichi.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo, tidur, besok aku juga ada _meeting_ penting, jadi harus tidur cepat." Ajak Kai sepertinya lupa soal _aham ehem_ yang sedari tadi mengganggu konsentrasinya. Kebetulan Aichi melangkah menuju pintu utama untuk mengunci pintu, Kai pun jadi teringat...

"Oh, iya, tolong ambilkan buku dokumen bewarna coklat yang ada di tas-ku, ya, _honey_. Aku ingin mengecek ulang hasil proyeknya," seru Kai lalu melangkah menuju kamar duluan.

"Baik!" jawab Aichi tersenyum manis. Istri satu ini tidak pernah mengeluh, melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan suaminya. Ia betul-betul istri yang diidolakan. Setelah mengunci pintu, Aichi pun meletakan kuncinya ke meja tamu dan berjalan menuju sebuah rak, tempat dimana ia menyimpan tas kerja Kai tadi.

"Dokumen... warna coklat..." guman Aichi sembari mengutak-ngatik tas kerja suaminya. Dengan mudah ia menemukannya, dokumen tebal itu ia tarik keluar dari tas. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ikut tertarik keluar dan jatuh di dekat kaki Aichi. Anak itu menunduk bingung.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Aichi, ia menunduk dan mengambil benda yang terjatuh itu. Dilihat baik-baik, itu hanya... "Oh, vitamin yang ada di iklan-iklan itu, ya. Akhirnya Kai beli juga," gumannya tersenyum kecil.

Sebenarnya, beberapa hari yang lalu, Kai dan Aichi berdebat mengenai vitamin baru yang diiklankan di televisi. Ya, vitamin untuk kesehatan tubuh. Aichi ingin mencobanya, tapi Kai tidak mau. Menurut Kai, vitamin seperti itu tidak ada _effect_nya, tapi menurut Aichi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Betapa senangnya sang istri begitu mengira suaminya berubah pikiran dan membelinya. Padahal itu, 'kan...

"Kalau aku minum satu tablet, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

* * *

...

* * *

"Ngapain dia? Lama sekali, padahal dokumen itu terlihat jelas begitu membuka tas, kok..." pikir Kai yang sudah berbaring di ranjang mewah kebanggaannya. Kai tidur di sebelah kiri, dekat balkon, sedangkan Aichi di sampingnya. Sesekali Kai menatap balkon yang menampilkan sejuta bintang indah bertaburan di langit malam.

Entah kenapa menurut Kai, bintang-bintang malam ini jauh lebih terang dan indah dibanding hari-hari kemarin. Apa perasaannya saja?

Hayalannya pada langit malam buyar begitu mendengar suara knop pintu, akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya datang juga. Aichi datang menyusulnya ke kamar membawa dokumen seperti apa yang diperintahkan suaminya. Wajar saja, 'kan?

"Ini dokumennya," ujar Aichi sembari menyerahkan benda itu pada suaminya. Dengan sebelah tangan Kai mengambil dokumen yang dicarinya itu, tapi ia merasa aneh pada istrinya. Pandangannya serasa...

"Kau kenapa, _honey_?" tanya Kai bingung pada tatapan sayu istrinya. Sebelah tangan memegang dokumen, sebelahnya lagi berusaha meraih wajah istrinya untuk melihat apa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba tangan itu ditarik Aichi yang memajukan badannya dan mencium suaminya, di bibir.

"Mmph!" Kai terkejut refleks terjatuh ke belakang, dorongan istrinya kuat sekali. Belum sempat melawan, sang istri dengan ganas melumat bibir lawan mainnya. Kai semakin syok, sejak kapan istrinya jadi nafsuan seperti ini?

"Mmhh... Kai-_kun_ lamaaa..." sunggut Aichi begitu puas melawan Kai di bibir dan memeluk erat suaminya. Dokumen yang tadi sempat dipegang Kai saja mungkin sudah terjatuh ke bawah ranjang sana.

"Apa maksudmu, _honey_?" tanya Kai tidak mengerti, dapat dilihat jelas wajah istrinya sedikit memerah. Kai merasa istrinya jadi kelainan, Aichi menggosok-gosokan wajahnya di kaos Kai dengan manja.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama sejak kita menikah, kenapa... kenapa kau tidak menyentuhku, Kai-_kuun~_" rengek Aichi dengan nada seduktif yang membuat telinga Kai panas seketika. Jadi selama ini Aichi menunggunya-kah? Jadi selama ini Kai saja yang tidak agresif?

"_Honey_, aku hanya... tidak ingin menyakitimu," jawab Kai cari-cari alasan, terlalu gengsi untuk bilang 'Aku tidak berani memulai dulu'. Aichi mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali meraup bibir suaminya dengan mesra, wajah Kai memerah perlahan.

"Sentuh aku, Kai-_kuunn_... Aku tidak tahan..." mendengar permohonan istrinya membuat akal sehat pemuda milioner itu berangsur-angsur hilang. Tersenyum licik, kini ia mengambil kedua pergelangan tangan Aichi dan berbalik menindihnya ke ranjang.

"Ini yang kau mau?" bisik Kai tepat di telinga Aichi, membuat empunya bergetar karena nafas berat Kai berlalu di daun telinganya yang sensitif. Perlahan daun telinga itu dijilat Kai sampai pemiliknya memejam matanya.

"Nggh... Kai-_kun_..." desahan pertama Aichi mulai meluncur, membakari hasrat suaminya diatas sana untuk semakin merajarela pada tubuhnya. Ternyata desahan Aichi begitu manis dan indah, Kai tidak pernah membayangkan itu sebelumnya. Dari telinga, kini Kai beralih ke bibir istrinya.

"Ini hukuman untukmu karena tadi kau seenaknya memulai duluan," bisiknya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan, belum sempat Aichi membalas, bibirnya sudah diraup oleh bibir Kai dengan nafsu. Kedua pergelangan tangan Aichi mulai mengerang ditahanan tangan Kai, wajahnya kini memerah bagaikan mawar indah yang baru mekar.

"Ummh... Anghh..." desah Aichi ditengah hukuman Kai untuknya, tapi hukuman ini begitu nikmat baginya. Bibirnya terus ditekan dan dilumat oleh Kai, tidak satu titik dibiarkan lepas. Semuanya, semua bagian dari Aichi harus menjadi milik Kai seutuhnya. Puas melumat bibir Aichi sampai memerah, kini Kai mulai menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya.

"Aahh!" desah Aichi setengah menjerit, lidah Kai langsung menelusup masuk ke dalam mulut istrinya tercinta. Menikmati dan mengaduk-ngaduk isinya. Keringat Aichi mulai meluncur perlahan, ternyata permainan suaminya yang baru pertama kali ini lumayan juga.

"Aanghh... Kai... Ummhh..." desah Aichi mulai tak kuat melawan bibir suaminya. Lidahnya diajak perang dengan lidah hangat Kai, bertukar saliva satu sama lain. Dengan tangan satu lagi yang menganggur, Kai mulai membuka kancing baju piyama Aichi. Sedangkan kaki sebelahnya ia tahan di selangkahan istrinya yang masih berbalut celana panjang.

"Ummmh! Ngghh!" Aichi mengerang, sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan nafas ditengah perang lidah ini. Tidak ingin membuat istrinya sesak nafas, Kai pun melepas ciuman keduanya. Terlihat beberapa benang saliva mengalir di sudut bibir keduanya. Dada Aichi naik turun berusaha mencari pasokan oksigen, wajahnya bersemu merah, pemandangan yang indah...

"Kai... -_kun_..." bisik Aichi pelan diselah-selah mengisi udara di paru-parunya. Kai tersenyum, sembari menghapus saliva di sudut bibir dengan jempolnya. Aichi memandang Kai penuh arti, suaminya terlihat tampan seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hm?" tanya Kai kembali mencium Aichi dengan lembut. Aichi lagi-lagi memejam matanya menikmati momen-momen indah ini. Kini ciuman sang suami beralih ke leher Aichi yang putih mulus. Dimulai dari jilatan-jilatan yang membuat Aichi terhentak geli,

"Aahhh... Kai-_kun_... Nggh..." desah Aichi tertahan begitu lehernya dijajah. Tanpa sadar semua kancing baju Aichi sudah terbuka, tangan Kai lalu mengelus-ngelus dada dan perut Aichi yang begitu lembut dan halus, menambah rasa panas yang menjalar dalam tubuh Aichi.

"Hmm..." Kai berhenti menjilat leher istrinya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Aichi yang begitu membuatnya kecanduan. Mulai tidak tahan, kini ia menggigit pelan leher anak berambut kebiruan itu.

"Aaaakkhh..." Aichi melesatkan kepalanya ke bantal, rasa sakit bercampur nikmat begitu Kai menggigit lehernya bagaikan vampir. Bekas gigitan itu lalu dijilat dan dihisap si brunet sampai memerah, menandakan bahwa Aichi adalah miliknya. Ya, milik Kai seorang. Tangan Kai yang sedari tadi mengelus permukaan dada dan perut Aichi kini berhenti disebuah titik tonjokan yang mengeras disana.

"Unggghh... Kai-_kun_ ja –jangan... Nggh..." Aichi mulai protes ditengah desahannya saat Kai mencubit pelan tonjolan merah muda di dada Aichi. Bukannya berhenti, Kai malah tersenyum licik, tonjolan itu semakin dicubitnya keras dan ditekan dengan kuku jarinya.

"Kai –Ahhh!" desahan Aichi semakin mengeras, memiringkan kepalanya tak kuat menahan sensasi. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Kai langsung menggigit dan mencium tengkuk Aichi. Si _uke_ semakin mengisi ruangan itu dengan desahan-desahan indahnya.

"Ahh... Engghh..." desahan Aichi terus susul-menyusul dari mulutnya, dan Kai sangat menikmati itu. Kini Kai meraih dagu Aichi dan mengarahkan wajah Aichi padanya, membuat _shappire_ bertemu dengan _emerald_.

"Jangan melihat ke arah lain, Aichi. Tatap aku," ujar Kai dengan lembut. Dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan penuh arti, Aichi mengangguk. Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun, ia tetap menurut pada suaminya tercinta. Tersenyum, Kai kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk memenuhi hasratnya. Kini mulutnya mulai menjilat dada dan perut Aichi.

"Ahhh! Ka –Kai... Ahh..." desahan Aichi kembali meluncur membingkai aktifitas demi aktifitas panas mereka malam ini. Aichi merasa bagian selangkahannya terasa sesak, belum lagi lutut Kai yang terus menekan bagian itu. Lidah Kai kini berhenti di tonjolan di dada Aichi yang masih menganggur. Dijilat dan dihisap titik itu sampai istrinya kembali menghentakan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Uhhh... Kai..." Aichi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengerang kecil dan mendesah nikmat. Kedua tangannya masih saja ditahan oleh Kai dan hanya bisa menjadi saksi bisu dari semua ini. Puas dengan kedua tonjolan itu, kini Kai mencium dan mengesap perut dan pusaran Aichi. Anak itu menggeliat geli dibawah sana.

"Ahaha... Kai-_kun_, geli..." Kai _sweatdrop_ mendengar tawa kecil istrinya. Mana ada sedang melakukan 'itu' malah tertawa, Aichi benar-benar masih amatiran dalam hal ini. Tapi Kai tidak peduli, ia terus mengesap perut yang mulus itu sampai akhirnya...

"Ahhh! Ti –tidak," rengek Aichi begitu Kai ingin melepas celana piyamanya. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi merah semakin merah saja. Kai tahu kalau Aichi masih malu, dan memang sejak zaman dahulu kala, Aichi itu sangat pemalu. Si brunet menaikan kepalanya, kembali mencium Aichi penuh cinta di bibir.

"Jangan takut, _honey_. Aku 'kan suamimu, masa kau malu?" goda Kai lalu ciumannya beralih ke pipi Aichi yang memerah.

"Nggh, ta –tapi... aku sudah setengah telanjang, masa kau masih berpakaian lengkap. Nggak mau~" Aichi menggeliat manja. Dasar anak satu ini. Kai yang mengerti kemudian mengesap leher Aichi.

"Ahhh!"

"Permainan ini milik kita berdua, jadi kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, 'kan?" tanya Kai kemudian tersenyum iblis, membuat istrinya merinding ngeri melihatnya. Tanpa ijin, kini Kai menarik celana piyama biru Aichi yang memang berbahan karet dan mudah ditarik.

"Kyaaa! Tidaaak!" jerit Aichi berusaha melawan dan merontah, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tenaga Kai jauh lebih kuat darinya. Kemudian dengan sengaja, Kai melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menawan kedua pergelangan tangan Aichi. Tadinya Aichi ingin menggunakan kedua tangannya yang sudah bebas untuk melawan, tapi kedua tangannya seakan-akan tidak punya tenaga, malah menarik sprey ranjang.

"Kau terangsang, hm?" goda Kai sembari meraba bagian selangkahan Aichi di bawah sana yang masih berbalut celana dalam. Bagian itu sudah tegak dan membekas di celana. Aichi membuang mukanya yang memerah karena malu.

"Unngh, jangan lama-lama, Kai-_kun_~" rengek Aichi entah ingin memasang wajah seperti apa. Kai tersenyum tipis, lalu melepaskan baju dan celana piyama sang istri ke lantai, tak peduli nasib benda itu.

"Kalau kau ingin aku juga bertelanjang sepertimu, lakukanlah sendiri." Dengan memberi aba-aba itu, kini Kai menarik celana dalam anak itu dengan gerakan cepat. Aichi memejam matanya malu, ini pertama kalinya ia bertelanjang bulat di depan suaminya. Sedangkan Kai, ia malah jadi bersemu merah memandang tubuh indah Aichi. Sudah ia duga tidak salah pilih, Aichi memang istri yang diidolakan luar dan dalam.

"Jangan tutup matamu, _honey_. Lihat aku," bisik Kai mengelus pelan helaian rambut istrinya tercinta. Perlakuan lembut itu membuat Aichi melunak, membuka matanya dan kembali menatap suaminya.

"Kh... Kai-_kun_..." panggil Aichi dengan suara manisnya. Dengan itu, Kai memajukan kepalanya dan kembali meraup bibir Aichi. Mendesah tertahan, Aichi kini mulai meraba-raba dada bidang suaminya yang masih berbalut pakaian.

"Ummh... Ahh..." Kai tersenyum tipis di selah-selah ciuman keduanya. Bibir merah Aichi kembali dilumat dan dihisap Kai, rasanya terlalu nikmat bagi sang suami yang kecanduan. Tanpa tahu kalau Aichi selesai membuka semua kancing kemeja putihnya.

"Kau membuatku gila, _honey_..." bisik Kai begitu ciuman keduanya kembali terlepas, memperlihatkan beberapa benang saliva keduanya. Aichi hanya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. Kai kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, melihat kesejatian lawan mainnya sudah berdiri tegak disana.

"Ja –jangan lihat seperti itu!" rengek Aichi dengan kedua tangannya menutup area kemaluannya karena ditatap intens suaminya. Tapi dengan gerakan lembut, Kai menyingkirkan kedua tangan itu, mencuci matanya dengan pemandangan indah ini. Menyeringai licik, si brunet langsung menjilat kesejatian Aichi dan menahan keras kedua paha istrinya untuk terus terbuka.

"Ahhh! Nggh, Kai... Ahhh..." sontak Aichi langsung mendesah keras, rasa geli bercampur nikmat menjadi satu dan menciptakan aurora terindah dalam tubuh Aichi. Si iris hijau semakin mempercepat hisapan dan lumatannya disana, hasratnya yang tertahan 3 minggu ini ingin ia lampiaskan semua.

"Kai-_kun_... Ahhh... Le –lebih cepat, ahh!" desahan Aichi terus meluncur, kedua tangannya hanya bisa mempererat tarikan di sprey ranjang yang sudah berantakan. Mendengar permohonan istrinya, Kai tersenyum dalam hati, kini gilirannya untuk patuh pada keinginan Aichi.

"_As your wish, honey..." _dengan itu Kai pun mempercepat gerakannya. Sesekali dilahap semuanya lalu menggerakan mulutnya maju mundur. Gigitan dan hisapan juga tak lepas, Aichi terus mendesah dan mengerang keras. Sampai akhirnya...

"Nggh... Ahh... Kai-_kun_... Aaahhh!" desahan panjang Aichi seiring klimaks pertamanya tercapai. Ia terbaring pasrah di bawah, sedangkan sang suami dengan senang meminum cairan yang menyembur keluar dari kesejatian lawan mainnya. Sesekali Aichi menggeliat geli begitu Kai menghisap-hisap bagian itu.

"Manis..." komentar Kai dengan tatapan datar, tapi sepertinya ia sangat puas dengan semua ini. Kepalanya diangkat, kembali menatap Aichi. Betapa indahnya Aichi dimatanya sekarang. Wajahnya yang penuh keringat dan bersemu merah, juga tubuh polosnya tanpa sehelai benang pun, layaknya melihat bidadari jatuh dari langit.

"Kai... –_kun_..." panggil Aichi dengan suara lemah, sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan pasca klimaks pertamanya tadi. Kai tersenyum lembut, lalu melepas kemejanya yang sudah terbuka semua kancingnya tadi. Kemeja putih itu menyusul piyama Aichi di lantai.

"Kau suka, _honey_?" tanya Kai kembali menjilat perut dan dada Aichi. Anak dibawahnya menggeliat geli, mau tak mau ia mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepata kata pun. Desahan pun ditahan.

"Kau bohong," dengan itu Kai beralih ke leher Aichi, memiringkan kepala Aichi dan mencium tengkuknya, "...Tapi tenang saja, aku akan berikan _lebih_ sampai kau puas."

"Ngggh... Ahh..." desahan kecil Aichi keluar lagi, tengkuknya yang sensitif disana sudah memerah karena terus dicium dan digigit pelan oleh Kai. Dengan tangan sebelah yang menganggur, Kai menggambil sebuah botol minyak yang biasanya dipakai untuk membersihkan daun telinga.

"Kau... mau apa?" tanya Aichi bingung, tapi Kai tidak menjawab. Dengan segera Kai mengolesi tiga jarinya dengan minyak itu. Setelah meletakan botol minyak itu kembali pada tempatnya, ia menyeringai licik pada Aichi.

"Ini permainan utamanya," bisik Kai dengan nada menggoda, kemudian kembali menciumi bibir Aichi. Tapi kali ini ciumannya menuntut dan penuh paksaan, Aichi sampai kewalahan untuk menyamai kekuatannya.

"Uppfhh... Kai... Ahhh!" Kai kembali memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Aichi, berdansa ria dengan lidahnya. Muka istrinya kembali panas, butir-butir keringat baru mulai membasahi keningnya. Sembari itu, Kai mulai meraba-raba lubang Aichi dibawah sana, satu jari pun masuk.

"Ngggh! Ahh...!" desah Aichi merasa bagian bawahnya seperti tertusuk sesuatu. Dan sekarang jari itu mulai bergerak maju mundur dibawah sana, berusaha mengendurkan otot-ototnya. Rasanya sedikit nyeri, tapi juga nikmat pada saat yang bersamaan.

Puas membuat merah bibir istrinya, kini Kai kembali menjamah leher Aichi yang basah karena keringat seiring jari kedua menyusul masuk ke dalam tubuh Aichi. Anak dibawah Kai mulai mengerang kesakitan.

"Unngh... sakit, Kai-_kun_." Ringis Aichi hampir menangis, tapi kemudian Kai mulai meraih dan mengocok kesejatian Aichi. Berusaha membuat Aichi lupa rasa sakitnya.

"Ahhh... Kai... Ahhh!" merasa Aichi mulai menyukai permainan ini, jari ketiga pun menyusul. Bergerak _zig-zag_ pelan di dalam sana. Aichi menghentakan kepalanya ke bantal, bulir-bulir air matanya perlahan turun dari kelopak matanya.

"Sa –sakit... Kai-_kun_, sakit..." Aichi mulai menangis, ini dia yang paling Kai takuti. Padahal niat membuat istrinya menikmati semua ini, tapi Aichi malah kesakitan. Dengan cepat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Aichi, mengecup pelan matanya agar berhenti menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Aichi." Kali ini Kai memanggil namanya, dengan suara berat yang lembut. "Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan, sakitnya hanya sebentar." Lanjut Kai sembari membujuk istrinya. Tidak mau mengecewakan Kai, Aichi pun menurut.

"Nggh... Ahhh..." desah Aichi begitu Kai menggerakan lagi ketiga jarinya di dalam sana, bergerak keluar masuk dengan sangat lambat. Untungnya dengan minyak tadi, gerakan keluar masuk itu tidak membuat lubang Aichi iritasi karena sakit.

"Ahhh... Kai... Le –lebih cepat, ahh...!" Aichi mendesah keras begitu ketiga jari Kai membentur titik sensitifnya di dalam sana. Sang suami kembali menyeringai, akhirnya Aichi mulai tenggelam dalam permainan romantisnya ini.

"_Got you, honey..._" dengan itu gerakan ketiga jari Kai di dalam sana bertambah cepat, membentuk titik itu terus menerus dengan sengaja. Dan desahan demi desahan terus bermunculan seiring pembenturan titik itu. Semakin cepat gerakan itu, kini Kai menyumpal mulutnya dengan kesejatian Aichi.

"Ahh, Kh... Kai-kun... Aahhh...!" pasrah, Aichi hanya bisa terus mendesah dan meremas sprey ranjang mereka yang semakin tidak berbentuk lagi. Keringat terus bercucuran dari keningnya, mulutnya yang tak terkontrol terus memproduksi desahan keras, ia... betul-betul menikmati permainan ini. Merasa cukup, Kai pun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya perlahan.

"Kai-_kun_..." Dada Aichi bergerak naik turun, memandang Kai yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Tadinya Aichi mengira permainan sudah selesai. Tapi ternyata bukan, justru menu utamanya malam ini akan segera datang. Si iris hijau kemudian melepaskan resleting celana panjangnya, menurunkannya perlahan.

"A –ahh..." wajah Aichi menjadi bersemu merah memandang tubuh Kai yang kini salam polosnya dengan Aichi. Celana panjang itu dan juga _boxer_ ikut menyusul pakaian lainnya di bawah sana. Kai tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menciumi bibir istrinya.

"Tahan, ya. Ini memang sakit–" belum sempat Kai selesai membujuk Aichi untuk tenang, dengan berani Aichi membalas ciuman suaminya dan mengangguk.

"Ma –masukan saja..." bisik Aichi dengan wajah merah padam, ia betul-betul tidak tahan. Rangsangan dan hasrat begitu membakari jiwa dan raga Aichi. Kai mengangguk mengerti, ia mulai melebarkan kedua paha Aichi dan mengarahkan kesejatiannya tepat di depan lubang kenikmatan itu.

"Akhh... Sa –sakit... Ahh..." Aichi meremas sprey kuat-kuat, padahal baru kepala kesejatian Kai yang masuk ke dalam sana, tapi rasanya sudah nyeri. Dan Kai tahu itu. Tidak ingin sakit Aichi berlama-lama, ia langsung menghentakan pinggulnya sampai seisi kejantanannya masuk.

"Akkkhhhhh! Aahhhh!" Aichi menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, air matanya kembali mengalir deras dari iris birunya yang indah. Tidak menggerakan pinggulnya, Kai kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Menciumi pipi dan air mata istrinya.

"Tahan, Aichi. Sakitnya hanya sebentar," bisik Kai dengan lembut lalu menjilati daun telinga istrinya dan kembali mengocok kesejatian Aichi. Anak yang posisinya di bawah itu mengerang nikmat, sedikitnya lupa rasa sakitnya di bawah sana.

"Unggh... Ahh..." Aichi menggeliat kecil, kembali merasakan rangsangan menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan pelan Kai menumpuh kedua kaki Aichi di pundaknya, lalu menciumi bibir istrinya.

"Umh... Be –bergeraklah..." pinta Aichi akhirnya mengijinkan Kai untuk bergerak di bawah sana. Kai mengangguk mendengar permintaan Aichi, lalu mulai memegang pinggul kecil istrinya dan bergerak keluar masuk di bawah sana dengan sangat pelan.

"Ukh, sempit sekali..." erang Kai setengah mendesah begitu kesejatiannya dijepit kuat rongga lubang Aichi, padahal sudah dipolesi minyak tadi, tapi tetap saja terasa sempit. Namun bukan Kai namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja, gerakan pelan Kai membuat Aichi mengerang nikmat dan meremas sprey ranjang dengan kuat.

"Ugh... Ahh.. Kai –" desahan Aichi kembali keluar dari bibirnya yang memerah, senada dengan merah wajahnya dan juga bekas gigitan Kai di lehernya. Merasa Aichi mulai menikmatinya, Kai pun menambah kecepatan masuk-keluarnya pada lubang Aichi.

"Aahhh... Kai-_kun_, aahhh..." erangan Aichi semakin keras, ia sangat menikmati rasa sakit di lubangnya. Belum lagi begitu kesejatian Kai menemukan titik kenikmatannya di dalam sana, titik paling sensitif yang akan membuat Aichi mendesah keras. Kai menyeringai puas, sebentar lagi yang ia tunggu-tunggu akan...

"Aaaaahhhh!" Aichi melesatkan kepalanya ke bantal begitu Kai mengeluarkan kesejatiannya lalu menghentakannya kuat-kuat masuk, tepat sekali mengenai titik sensitif Aichi di dalam sana. Bukannya berhenti, Kai justru melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali, semakin cepat dan cepat.

"Ugh... Khh..." Kai mendesah tertahan, ia merasa sebentar lagi ejakulasinya akan tercapai. Keringat dingin bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya, malam ini terlalu panas baginya. Bahkan pendingin ruangan pun tidak bisa menyejukan keduanya. Panas, bergelora di luar dan dalam.

"Ahhh! Ka –Kai, aaaahhh! Ahh.." semakin mereka menyatuh, rasanya semakin nikmat. Semakin sakit dibawah sana, rasanya semakin menyenangkan. Rangsangan membuat Aichi tak terkendali, kedua tangannya yang tadi meremas sprey jadi berganti mengocok kesejatiannya sendiri.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang berbeda bagi kediaman Toshiki. Erangan seksi terus bermunculan, desahan nikmat mengisi malam berbintang indah. Kai dengan tidak lembutnya terus melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk dalam kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi, sedangkan Aichi merasakan nikmat yang tak tertandingi setiap lubangnya dihujam dengan hentakan-hentakan erotis. Terus seperti itu seakan-akan tiada hari esok, seakan-akan malam ini hanya milik berdua.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Aichi, se –sepertinya aku akan..." bisik Kai merasa klimaksnya malam ini hampir tercapai. Aichi di bawah sana, bahkan untuk menjawab pun susah. Setiap mulutnya terbuka yang keluar malah desahan-desahan,

"Iy –Ahhh... Aku ju –Ahh... Akan..." susah sekali Aichi untuk berbicara, tapi Kai tahu persis apa maksud dari Aichi. Anak itu akan mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua. Menyadari itu Kai semakin mempererat genggamannya pada pinggul Aichi dan memperkuat hentakannya.

"Aku datang –Akh..."

"Kai-_kun_... Aaaahhhh!"

Hentakan kuat terakhir sampai Kai berhasil menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam tubuh Aichi, diikuti dengan ejakulasi kedua Aichi yang menumpahi perut Aichi dan Kai bersamaan. Nafas Kai terengah-engah, pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. Begitu juga dengan Aichi.

"Hah... hah... Kai...-_kun_, aku lelah... hah..." ujar si rambut biru dengan lemah. Kai mengerti itu, ia pun melepas kesejatiannya perlahan dari lubang Aichi lalu berbaring pelan di samping istrinya. Dengan lembut Kai mengecup kening Aichi.

"Istirahatlah, Aichi..." bisik Kai lalu memeluk tubuh istrinya tercinta. Aichi mengangguk lemah lalu tersenyum tipis.

"_Aishiteru_, Kai..." balas Aichi lalu memejam kedua matanya, tertidur dalam dekapan si brunet.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Aichi..."

* * *

...

* * *

Tak terasa malam panas itu lewat juga, kini dunia mulai memasuki hari baru. Termasuk di kediaman Toshiki Kai. Lho, harusnya Kai sudah berangkat kerja pada jam 7 pagi. Sekarang? Jangankan jam 6.30 sudah kedebak-kedebuk, sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi! Tapi Kai masih saja tertidur nyaman di kediamannya.

Sampai akhirnya hantu sumur yang kebetulan lewat membangunkan Kai dengan cahaya matahari yang merambar melalui korden kamar. Kedua mata pemuda kaya itu sedikit berkedut, kemudian perlahan-lahan iris hijau itu terbuka. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan malas,

"Uh, sudah pagi, ya..." gumannya dalam hati. Tapi ia merasa aneh begitu ada sesuatu yang lengket di perut dan juga bagian selangkahannya. Langsung saja kesadaran Kai memulih, ia terduduk di ranjangnya tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Kemudian Kai menatap Aichi, yang wajah tidurnya terlihat damai.

"Kh, sepertinya dia lelah sekali." Pikir Kai tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus pelan helaian rambut Aichi. Kemudian Kai turun perlahan dari ranjang berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Mata sayunya kemudian melihat jam dan...

"_What the..._ Demi kerang bertasbih, sudah jam 9? Celaka! Aku harus menghubungi Suzugamori, bisa-bisa ia kira proyek penting itu batal!" teriak Kai dalam hatinya, tapi tatapannya sekarang tetap saja datar. Ia dengan cepat mencari-cari ponselnya yang ternyata ada di meja samping tempat tidur.

_2 New Message._

"Ada dua pesan?" guman Kai dalam hati lalu mengeceknya.

_By Taishi Miwa._

_Oi, Kai! Kok telat, sih? 'Rencana'nya lancar, yah? :D_

Melihat pesan itu membuat wajah Kai yang biasanya seputih cireng kini sedikit merona merah. Beralih ke pesan kedua.

_By Suzugamori Ren._

_Landak, kenapa kau telat ke kantor? Kata manager-mu, Miwa, kau ada 'urusan' penting? Tapi bagus-lah, tadi mati lampu, jadi meeting proyek-nya ditundah sampai jam 2 siang. Datang, ya!_

_Speechless_, karena panggilan landak untuknya. _Jawdrop_, karena Miwa dengan entengnya bilang 'urusan'. _Facepalm_, karena ternyata _meeting_nya ditundah.

Legah, sekarang ia masih bisa bersantai dulu. Lagipula kegiatan semalam adalah yang pertama kali untuk Kai dan juga Aichi, pantas saja ia merasa sangat kelelahan. Sekarang pun rasa capeknya masih berasa. Kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuh polos Aichi dengan selimut tebalnya, memakai kembali pakaiannya dan pergi ke dapur.

Sarapan hari ini Kai membuat sebuah _pancake_, yang merupakan menu sarapan atau penutup mulut kesukaannya dan juga Aichi. Tidak membuka gorden jendela rumah membuat kondisi rumahnya terlihat senduh dan sejuk di pagi hari ini. Duduk manis, Kai pun memakan sarapan buatannya sendiri. Tak lupa ia membuat satu untuk istrinya tercinta, Aichi. Bagian istrinya ia letakan di atas meja makan beserta teh hangat, jadi kalau Aichi sudah bangun tinggal memakannya.

Selesai makan, Kai meletakan piring dan gelas makannya dekat wastafel. Lalu ia berjalan menuju tas kerjanya yang berada di rak dekat pintu utama. Tanpa bersuara, ia meraih tas-nya yang bewarna hitam pekat itu lalu mengubrak-abrik isinya, tapi tiba-tiba Kai jadi teringat sesuatu...

"Oh, iya, dokumen itu diambil Aichi ke kamar, ya..." pikirnya baru ingat kalau dokumen yang dicarinya untuk dicek ulang ada di kamar, tapi tangannya yang baru mau ditarik keluar dari dalam tas tiba-tiba merabah sesuatu. Janggal, Kai menarik benda itu keluar...

"Ini, tablet vitamin?" pikirnya sembari melihat strip vitamin itu dengan seksama. Kemudian ia membaca merk _'Vitaminca' _dan jadi teringat kalau nama itu pernah didebatnya bersama Aichi.

"Sejak kapan aku membeli ini? Kalau ketahuan Aichi, aku bisa diledek habis-habisan, tapi stripnya kerobek satu..." sambungnya lalu meletakan tas kerja itu kembali ke rak tanpa melepas pandang pada strip vitamin itu. Kemudian matanya membulat sempurna begitu teringat isi sms dari Miwa kemarin malam,

"Apa? Ja –jangan-jangan ini obat perangsang yang dikatai Miwa? Tapi kenapa isinya berkurang? Apa jangan-jangan Miwa pernah mencobanya? Tapi anak itu 'kan belum menikah dengan Jun..." pikir si brunet dalam hatinya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian kemarin sampai ingatannya terhenti pada...

"Aichi pergi mengambil dokumenku," Kai jadi mengeluarkan keringat dingin, "...Jangan-jangan ia menemukan obat ini lalu menyangka aku setuju dengan debatannya? Lalu dia meminumnya?" merasa kesimpulan itu hampit 99% benar, Kai langsung mematung di tempat.

Bagaimana tidak syok, ternyata Aichi terangsang karena obat sialan dari Miwa. Siapa yang sekarang mau disalahkan? Kai yang menginginkan malam romantis lalu bertanya pada Miwa, Miwa yang memberikan solusi untuk meminumkan obat perangsang pada Aichi, atau Aichi yang salah mengira itu vitamin dan meminumnya? Tepat, semuanya sama salahnya.

"Ce –celaka, kalau Aichi bangun, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya..." teriak Kai dalam hatinya jadi frustasi dadakan. Ia meremat strip obat itu lalu dibuangnya ke tong sampah. Ternyata Toshiki Kai yang dikenal kaya raya, royalitas, milioner... Bisa kerasukan setan seperti ini juga.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" mendengar teriakan panjang Aichi membuat Kai langsung mematung. Ia tidak mau melihat Aichi ngambek atau menangis, tapi mau tidak mau ia pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"A... Ada apa, _honey_?" panggilan Kai pada istrinya kembali seperti semula. Begitu ia memasuki kamar, ia melihat Aichi menggeliat di atas kasurnya yang memang berantakan. Kai segera menghampiri Aichi dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Aichi..."

"Kai... Kau harus tanggung jawab!" omel Aichi dengan cemberut, Kai meneguk ludah. Tapi tatapannya tetap saja datar bagaikan lukisan monalisa. Ia tahu resiko ini, Kai terduduk disamping Aichi dan mengelus rambut istrinya.

"Iya, maafkan aku–"

"Maaf 'kan tidak akan bisa menghilangkan bekas ini, Kai-_kun_!" Hah? Bekas? Kai memiringkan kepalanya bingung, lalu ia melihat ke arah Aichi yang menunjuk-nunjuk bekas merah di tengkuk dan bagian lehernya yang lain.

"Heh? Me –memangnya kenapa dengan itu, _honey_?" tanya Kai tidak nyambung. Ia kira Aichi menyuruhnya tanggung jawab karena kemarin menyetubuhi Aichi dengan cara 'curang'.

"Kai-_kun~_ Ibuku akan datang bermain kesini nanti, kau lupa? Kalau ia melihat ini bagaimana? Uhh~" rengek Aichi cemberut sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Kai langsung cengo. Memang bekas merah disana menonjol sekali,

"Ja –jadi bukan karena kemarin kita... bercinta?" tanya Kai berusaha memastikan. Aichi degan wajah memerah pun menggeleng, memberanikan diri lalu mengecup pipi suaminya. Kai terbelalak syok sembari memegangi pipinya itu dan menatap Aichi.

"Soal itu, bukannya suami istri wajar melakukannya? Duh, bukan! Masalahnya bekas ini bagaimana?" jerit Aichi mengalihkan pembicaraan, wajahnya merona merah. Tadinya diam, tapi Kai langsung terkekeh pelan dan memeluk mesra tubuh Aichi yang masih polos.

"_Honey_, kalau memang wajar, jadi bekas itu juga wajar, 'kan? Itu tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku seorang." Bisik Kai lembut membuat Aichi menjadi salah tingkah, mengerang manja pada pelukan suaminya.

"I –iya, aku milikmu seorang... Aku mencintaimu," balas Aichi dengan wajah merah padam, bergelanyut manja di dada bidang Kai. Semakin mempererat pelukannya, lalu...

"Kau akan kuhadiahi 'bekas' itu setiap hari, _honey_. Aku juga mencintaimu..." dengan itu Kai mencium mesra Aichi. Rasanya pagi yang indah ini hanya milih berdua saja.

Misi untuk mendapatkan malam romantis, TERCAPAI!

Selamat! Selamat!

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**EPILOG 1**

* * *

Seperti yang dikatakan Aichi, ibunya, Shizuka, datang bermain ke rumahnya hari ini. Maklum saja, rumah orang tua Aichi cukup jauh dari rumah Aichi yang sekarang tinggal bersama suaminya, jadi wajar saja Shizuka jadi kangen. Begitu Shizuka datang, Kai sudah pergi untuk berkerja. Aichi tidak ingin merepotkan suaminya yang tengah mendapat proyek besar hari ini.

Aichi berdoa akan kesuksesan Kai. Duh, Aichi, seharusnya jangan pikirkan orang lain dulu. Pikirkan kau sendiri...

"Heeh, Aichi bisa masak _Cheese Fondue_? Kenapa tidak beri tahu mama, tadi harusnya ajak Emi saja. Kan Emi suka dengan _Cheese Fondue_," rajuk Shizuka dengan tatapan kecewa. Aichi yang sedang mempersiapkan masakan untuk ibunya terkekeh sedikit.

"Maaf, aku 'kan tidak tahu kalau Emi suka, nanti bawa pulang saja. Aku masak banyak, bahan untuk _Cheese Fondue_ mudah, kok." Jawab Aichi lalu menghidangkan camilan (_Cheese Fondue_) pada ibunya yang duduk manis di meja makan.

"Mama coba, ya..." dengan itu Shizuka mulai menusukan garpu pada roti, lalu dicelupkan pada lelehan keju hangat. Sedangkan Aichi sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan tadi. Ditengah makannya, Shizuka merasa heran dengan...

"Eh? Bekas merah apa itu?" pikir sang bunda dalam hati melihat ada bekas kemerahan di leher putranya. Tidak bertanya, Shizuka melanjutkan makannya. Shizuka terus berpikir bekas merah itu dari mana...

"Oh..." tiba-tiba Shizuka tersenyum mesum, "...Itu, sih, bekas _'malam romantis'_. Jadi Aichi sudah melakukannya, ya? Kufufufu..." senyum Shizuka dalam hati, sedangkan Aichi yang baru berbalik badan dari cuci piringnya...

"Ibu... senyumnya menyeramkan..." simpul Aichi dalam hati langsung _jawdrop_. Bayangkan saja, senyuman Shizuka bagaikan senyuman tengkorak yang biasanya ada di film-film. Siapa yang nggak takut?

"Ehem, Aichi–" belum sempat Shizuka menggoda anaknya, tiba-tiba Aichi menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan tidak fokus.

"Uph... A –aku mual..." merasa tak tahan lagi, Aichi langsung berlari mencari wastafel untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Padahal tidak ada yang aneh dari tadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja jadi pusing dan mual.

"Aichi!" seru Shizuka menyusul anaknya takut Aichi kenapa-kenapa.

"Hueeek! Hueeek!" Shizuka menepuk pelan punggung Aichi, membiarkan anak itu muntah agar ia merasa lebih baik.

"Huh..." Hening, sepertinya perut pemuda beriris biru itu tidak mengamuk lagi, Aichi terdiam. Kemudian badannya mendadak lemas, bersandar di pelukan Shizuka yang sedikit panik.

"Aichi, kamu kenapa? Apa kau ada sakit?" tanya ibunya sembari memeriksa kening Aichi. Anak itu menggeleng pelan.

"Ti –tidak, kok... Kemarin-kemarin aku sehat-sehat saja... Hari ini, kok, aku jadi pusing..." jawab Aichi dengan lemah. Begitu memeriksa tubuh anaknya, Shizuka lagi-lagi melihat tanda_ kissmark_ disekitar leher dan pundak Aichi, langsung saja...

"Aichi, jangan-jangan kamu hamil?"

* * *

**EPILOG 2**

* * *

"Baik, aku menerima tawaran anda untuk membantu soal bahan bangunan rumah sakit, dan 30% keuntungan akan diberikan pada perusahaan anda," seru Kai mendeklarasikan keputusannya pada _meeting_ pentingnya hari ini. Sukses besar, Kai dan Ren selaku presiden dari dua perusahaan pun berjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih, aku senang sekali kau mau menerimanya!" balas Ren lalu semua pengikut _meeting _pun bubar. Waktu menunjukan tepat jam 4 sore. Kai berpikir untuk pulang cepat karena ada ibu Aichi di rumahnya.

"Landak, habis ini traktir para anak buah di restorant _'Trotert'_, yuk!" ajak Ren menyamahi langkahnya dengan Kai, begitu juga dengan Miwa, _manager_ pribadi Kai, yang menyusul di sampingnya.

"Tidak bisa, ibu mertua ada di rumah. Jadi aku harus pulang cepat, maaf, ya..." tolak Kai dengan halus membuat Ren cemberut. Miwa tertawa geli melihat reaksi Ren yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan kalau di depan Kai.

_Trilililing!_

"Ada yang telepon, tuh, Kai..." tunjuk Miwa pada ponsel elit si brunet di kantong kemejanya. Menghiraukan _manager_-nya, Kai pun melihat layar ponsel yang menyala-nyala.

_Calling...  
Sendou Shizuka_

"Hah? Kenapa ibu mertua menelepon?" pikir Kai dalam hati, lalu menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?" Ren dan Miwa langsung diam, menatap Kai lekat-lekat yang terlihat sedang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Kai membulatkan matanya syok.

"Apa? Aichi ha... hamil?" Tidak hanya Kai, kedua temannya di samping ikutan membatu di tempat. Begitu-begitu mereka juga kenal dengan istrinya Kai yang laki-laki, lho, jadi...

"Aku akan segera kesana!" dengan itu Kai menutup panggilannya dan berlari secepat cahaya menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di lantai dasar. Bahkan Ren dan Miwa sampai tidak melihat Kai berlari, mendadak saja lenyap.

"Hah? Tadi katanya Aichi hamil? Apa tidak salah, tuh, Aichi 'kan laki-laki..." guman Ren sembari mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk jarinya di dagu. Sedangkan Miwa yang notabene 'membantu' Kai dan Aichi kemarin malam sedikit _facepalm._

"Ma –_maybe_ karena 'urusan' pentingnya kemarin malam, hahaha..." sahut Miwa nyengir-nyengir. Bodohnya Ren malah mengangguk dengan polosnya, kemudian ia tersenyum bangga pada Kai.

"Landak, landak, bisa-bisanya dia membuat Aichi hamil, apa yang di_'lakukan'_nya kemarin malam pada Aichi, sih?" dengan itu Ren melangkah sendiri menuju ruang bawahan untuk mentraktir mereka semua atas keberhasilan proyeknya.

"Kai memang luar biasa..." tambah Miwa entah ada yang mendengarkannya atau tidak.

* * *

**THE REAL THE END**

* * *

**Author Note**: Halo, minna-san! :D Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini, kalau terlalu panjang, maaf, yak! Aku kebiasaan nggak bisa bikin OS dengan words dibawah 5000. Btw, Kujo-chan! Request-nya sudah jadi XD Ini hadiah atas kemenangannya dalam event, semoga menyukainya, yak! :DD Untuk pembaca sekalian, kalau sudah baca, review, dong. Kritik dan saran pasti diterima dengan senang hati, review kalian juga bahan bagus untuk referensi-ku, lho, hehehe. Ide cerita ini kudapatkan dari sifat polos dan lugu Aichi, juga sifat dingin dan cuek-cuekan Kai di anime-nya. Jadi hayalanku kalau mereka jadi menikah, tuh, seperti ini XD Btw, lama aku nggak menulis lemon fic, apa ini dikategorikan hot? Aku sudah buat se-SMUT mungkin supaya pembaca yang masih dibawah umur 18 tahun masih aman untuk mengkonsumsi fic ini. Oke, sekian cincong-nya XDD Sampai jumpa! :D


End file.
